Gold Moon
by Usa Makusuen
Summary: Sara Sinclair moved to Forks and soon discovers a secret about the myterious school outsider and her family. Who is Kalib Woods? Is Sara falling for him? And how will they react when they find that nature states them to be mortal enemies?
1. Forks

That was the last straw. The others I didn't mind, but now J.T.? I couldn't stand being here any longer. I didn't want to be alone.

During the last few months, all of my friends had suddenly changed. They would start to feel sick, disappear for a week or two, and finally come back. But they would avoid me and they friend who hadn't yet changed. First Aida, then Eyn, now J.T.? I couldn't handle it anymore.

And the worst part was the look. Every time I passed them at school or in town, they looked at me with this weird expression. Staring. Their eyes were sad, but waiting. Waiting for something. It gave me the chills.

So, instead of staying here in La Push and dealing with this, I decide to move down to Forks, the small town a few miles from here. I knew Charlie Swan, grandpa Billy's friend, would help me adjust in Forks.

I had enough money to rent an apartment. My job at the local book store paid well. I would get a small apartment, since I didn't need much room to live. Just a place for a bed, T.V., and my small wardrobe. Plus, a kitchen would be nice.

But I guess the worst part was breaking it to my parents. I was going to move out eventually, and I was old enough now. But i could still hear their reactions to come when I tell them. Mom would say '17 was too young', and dad would just sit in his chair, fuming. But I had to tell them. I breathed in slowly and gathered my courage.

------------------- ------------------

My parents are so predictable. They said all the things I predicted. I sat them down and prepared for the fireworks.

"Mom, Dad," I started, " I've been thinking. And, well, I've decided that I'll be moving to Forks." I looked at their faces. It seems it took a few seconds for it to register.

"W-what did you say?" my mother, Rachel, stuttered. Victor, my father, gave me an angry gaze. His French temper always shows up quickly.

"I'm moving to Forks, mom." I said again. Rachel shook her head sadly and Victor sat in his chair. He rubbed his temples.

"No." He muttered.

"But dad, listen. I've already found an apartment. The rent is cheep." I handed them the listing about the one room apartment with a small kitchen. Victor didn't even look at it. Rachel glanced at it for afew minutes. "And it's in the same complex as Aaron. So you can send him to check up on me whenever." I figured that mentioning the fact that Aaron, my older brother, would be near by would calm them abit.

"It doesn't matter," Victor said, still a little irritated, his French accent heavier now, "You are not moving out!" I pouted. Rachel finally looked up from the paper.

"But I really need to get out of here." I told him. Victor just shook his head. Rachel then grabbed my wrist and led me to the kitchen.

"Sara, why do you want to move?" She asked. I looked at my feet and thought about what to say.

"It's..... complicated." I replied. She gave me her thinking expression and nodded.

"I see." she walked back to the living room, signaling not to follow. I sat in one of the oak chairs around the kitchen table. Tracing the design in the back of chair while I waited. Soft mummers coming from the other room.

The design was a forest. I wasn't sure if the trees were pine or cider. It was night, faint bumps represented the stars and a full moon as in the right corner. And in the middle, was a large, howling wolf.

It's fur had been painted russet. Shortly after Rachel got the chairs. She told me the wolf was suppose to represent Uncle Jacob. She did it as a symbol of hope when Jacob had disappeared after receiving an invitation to Charlie's daughter's wedding. Rachel said he returned the day of the wedding.

I wondered, as I traces the wolf, why allot of the Quileute legends involved wolves. Why they suggested that the Quileute could "become" wolves. Such silly, superstitious stories.

After tracing the design for the forth time, Victor and Rachel called me to the living room. I walked to the chair across from Victor. Rachel motioned for me to sit, so I did.

Victor hesitated and sighed. " We 'ave talked it over. And ve will, reluctantly, allow you to move to Forks." He rubbed his temples again

"Just remember, you can always come back if you need to, Sara." Rachel patted my shoulder. Score! Now I could get out of here!

"Thanks mom, dad! Love you!" I said S I hugged them and ran to pack. Even if they had said no, I would still go. I had already rented it.

After I finished packing, which didn't take long since I was over half way done before asking, Rachel and I loaded my bed, T.V, and boxes full of stuff into Victor's truck and my old convertible. I drove my car while Victor and Rachel rode in the truck.

I listened to some 60's rock during the 20 minute drive to Forks. Most of the songs were by the Beetles. The apartment building was a few miles from Forks High, so I got a peek at my new school.

Aaron was waiting for us when we arrived. He was on the balcony in front of my apartment, my door opened wide, and the keys swinging in his fingers. I parked in front of my apartment on the street. "Took you long enough." Aaron yelled down as walked up the stairs. When I got to the top, we hugged. "Long time no see."

"Yeah. You haven't been down in La Push for a long time." We looked over the balcony. The view was beautiful. The forest that surrounded Forks was across the street, a few feet from the sidewalk. The low fog gave it a mysterious edge.

Our parents soon arrived. I guess they went to check up on Grandpa Billy on the way. "Can you believe they let me move out?" I grinned at Aaron. He smile back and nodded.

"Mom, Pop, up here!" Aaron called to our parents. Victor gave his greeting nod and Rachel waved. They joined us on the balcony. "So shall I gave you guys a tour of the apartment?"

"C'es. I vould like to see zeh place your sister will reside now." Victor said, and before Aaron could lead him in, Victor was in the apartment. I looked at Rachel. She shrugged and followed him inside. Aaron and I entered afterwards.

The apartment was small. The walls were a dark wine color. A small bar separated the kitchen from the rest of the room. The bathroom, which included a small shower, was to the left of the door. On the bar, there were several boxes of pizza. I guess Aaron ordered it in case we got hungry while we unpacked. Which was a very good idea. My stomach was already grumbling.

After eating a slice or two, we started to move stuff in. Aaron and Victor brought the bed in first. And it didn't take long for Rachel and I to put it together. The, we started to unload the boxes.

That's when I first saw him.

I was unloading my T.V. when I noticed a young boy, around my age I believe, walking across the street. He seemed to be listening to an Ipod or something. He laid against one of the trees at the forest edge. Eyes closed. I immediately noticed how beautiful he was. The boy had pale skin. All the people of Forks were pretty pale, but he was way paler than the others. As a light breeze blew by, I noticed his hair was platinum blond, almost pure silver.

I continued to stare at him until his eyes popped open and met my gaze. I turned away and felt my cheeks grow warm. I hopped out of the truck's bed and carried the T.V. into the apartment. I set it on the small dresser. Aaron had given, and walked back to the truck. He was still there, but his eyes were closed again. Still listening to his music. Still still as a statue.

It took a while to get the rest of the boxes up stairs. Since I would stare at the pale boy for awhile and Victor, Aaron, or Rachel would have to snap me back.

Finally, we were done. We started to eat the rest of the pizza. I went outside and stood on the balcony. He was still there. Still listening. Still still as a statue. Then I looked at the cars and noticed I misses a box. I was in the back seat of my convertible. "We missed one." I said. Aaron came out and saw it.

"I'll go get it." He replied.

"No, you helped enough. I'll get it." I stopped him. He gave me a puzzled look and lifted one eyebrow.

"You sure? It looks heavy."

"Positive."

"Alright." Aaron walked back inside. I finished the slice of pizza in my hand and headed to the car.

The box was a little bigger than I thought it was. It was full of my bathroom necessities and some other stuff. Tooth brush, tooth paste, brush, eyeliner, white eye shadow, etc. I lifted it out of the convertible and set it on the ground, thinking of a way to carry it upstairs. I then noticed that the pale boy was watching me.

At first, I thought he was looking at something else, but after moving to the hood of my car, I saw his eyes follow me. I wasn't sure if I was flattered or creeped out. I just shook it off, picked up the box, and headed for the stairs.

It all happened quickly then. I was climbing the stairs, barely able to see where I was going, and I stepped wrong or something. All I knew was that I was falling backwards on the staircase. But before my body could slam against the stairs, someone caught me.

When I looked up to see who caught me, I expected it to be one of my family members. But it wasn't. The sliver hair in his face let me know that it was the boy from across the road. I felt my face grow warmer.

He pushed me up the stairs. His hands were icy cold against my back. When we got to the top, I set the box down and looked at him. "Um… Thank you. For catching me down there, I mean." I said. I looked into his eyes. They were a dark shade of topaz.

"Be careful next time, okay?" He said. He turned and walked away. It was rude and it ticked me off. What was with his attitude?! But before I could say anything, he was gone. I ran down stairs and looked for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Who was that guy?

"Hey, what's taking so long?" I heard Aaron yell from upstairs. I ran up and grabbed the box. I set it in the bathroom and then sat on my bed. Victor and Rachel were about to leave.

"You take care. Love you sweetie." Rachel gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. Victor gave a small smile and hugged me too. And they were gone. I watched them drive away on the balcony. Aaron left shortly after, reminding me he was a few doors down before leaving. I turned on the T.V. and watched it on my bed. I soon fell asleep.

------------------- ------------------

It was dimly lit in my room. My alarm clock buzzed in my ear. It was seven o'clock in the morning, about forty-five minutes before school started. I sat on the edge of my bed and stretched. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My blond hair had a bad case of bed head. I brushed it out and started my morning routine. After applying my black eyeliner and the other light amount of make up, I went to my wardrobe.

I picked out jeans and a black sweater. I quickly dressed and strapped on my boots. I grabbed a pop tart and ran out the door. I revved my car to life and drove the short drive to school.

It was 7:25 when I arrived, so the student parking lot was half way full when I got there. I parked as close as I could to the front office. I quickly grabbed my book bag and headed to the office. And it wasn't hard to find.

When I entered, there was a red haired lady with glasses waiting. I stopped in front of her desk and she look at me with a smile, "May I help you, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm Sara Sinclair. I need my schedule." She nodded and searched through some papers on her desk.

"Here you are, dear. Don't you think it's a little late to transfer to a new school?" She was right. School was going to end in a few months, but that wasn't going to stop me from escaping La Push.

"Yeah, but I guess things just happen." I said, throwing in a chuckle.

"I guess so. Oh, remember to have this signed." She handed me a slip with period numbers. I nodded and exited the office. Then I saw him again.


	2. Kalib

It was the pale boy who saved me yesterday. He was walking to the building with the big black 2 in front. Luckily, my first class was there too. I followed him, unable to catch up. His graceful walk was awfully fast. Her entered room 203. Rats. I was in a different one. But it was next to his, so that was better, I guess. I'd just have to get him quickly after the period.

I walked into my first class. I got afew stares. I expected that, being the only tan person in the whole student body. I walked to my new French teacher's desk and handed her my slip. She looked at me for a moment then grabbed the slip. The teacher, who was revealed to be Mrs. Summers, quickly signed it and handed it back. She told me to sit in the empty seat in the back. I sat down and waited for class to start.

"Excuse me," I heard someone whisper to my left. I looked to see a girl with glossy pale orange hair. She gave me a gentle smile, "I couldn't help noticing your tan. Are you from Florida or something?"

I laughed, "No, I'm from La Push. I'm tan because I'm half Quileute." She still looked confused.

"Oh, I guess I thought Florida because of your blond hair. All the Quileutes I've met have black or dark brown hair."

"I got my blond hair from my dad. He's French." She seemed to understand, "By the way, I'm Sara."

"Natalie. It's nice to meet you." The bell rang and Mrs. Summers called the class to order. Today was a study day for a test on Friday, We were allowed partners, so Natalie and I worked together. We worked well together it turned out.

But then we came to the colors section. When we got to silver, I thought about the pale boy. And I got an idea. Why not ask Natalie? I mean, considering how small the student body was, she should know everyone, right? It was worth a shot.

"Hey Natalie," She looked at me, "Can you answer me something?"

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

"Well, do you happen to know the name of a boy with silver hair?" She looked at me stunned.

"Why do you want to know about Kalib Woods?" She looked puzzled.

"Well, he helped me out while moving yesterday and left before I could get his name." I acted innocent to get more info on Kalib, "Why are you so stunned?"

"Kalib's a total outsider. He doesn't try to make friends or accepts anybody." She hesitated, "I don't know why he doesn't, but he could be really popular if he wanted to. He's so gorgeous. And really talented." She gave a soft fan girlish sigh.

"I see." I nodded. So did he think he's better than everyone else? Is that why he had suck an attitude? I was so going to burst his perfect little bubble.

The bell rang shortly after. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. When I got to Kalib's class, it was just being released. I waited and watched all the students exit. By the time the rest of the class was gone, I looked inside. He wasn't there. And I didn't see him leave with the others. I pouted, disappointed, and headed to my next class.

The next three periods were boring. Natalie was in my English class during 2nd and I made friends with a guy in chemistry named Kevin. He helped me with our lab. Good thing too. Chemistry is not my best subject.

At lunch, I sat on the benches outside with Natalie, Kevin, and their friends. Everyone was really nice. A couple of them I recognized from my classes and the others I've seen down in La Push.

Then, the silver flash caught my attention. I spotted Kalib sitting a few feet away. I watched as he picked at his food. I stared at him until he gave me an annoyed look. I quickly looked away. My face was warm from embarrassment.

I waited a few minutes before looking at him again. He was looking away, but it still felt like he was watching me. I tried to ignore it, but it was really hard. Afew of the girls were giggling the whole time. It got pretty annoying.

"I don't see what's so special about Woods." I heard Kevin say, watching the giggling girls.

"Maybe it's because he's good looking." I responded. Yeah, _really_ good looking.

"I guess. But looks aren't everything." he mumbled, "Like it matters with you girls." He was obviously jealous. Before I could respond to his comment, the bell to go to class rang. We grabbed our bags and started to head to class. I looked for Kalib before we left, but he was gone. I hope to see him again.

Calculus. Uhg! I got a head ach from just walking in the room. I hate any form of math. And the teacher, yikes! Mr. Adams was so rude. I mean, all my new teachers weren't happy about a new student at the end of the year. Especially since I'm a senior. But he didn't have to be so mean!

At least I wasn't alone. A pair of twins I sat with at lunch were with me. Amber and Alex. They were really nice. They helped me with the lesson. And I noticed Alex was getting really friendly. He answered all my questions and seemed to flirt every few seconds. I cold see Amber roll her eyes.

My last class was gym. My favorite. And the best part was that all my new friends were in my class. Well seconds best. But they didn't have me participate. That really bummed me out. Especially because they were playing basket ball. I would have played in my hiking boots if I could.

But I quickly changed my mind. For abit after the games started, I spotted Kalib. He was on the blue team on court two. And it was obvious he was the best player. My eyes were following his every move. He played as a pro, but every move was very graceful. When he put the ball through the hoop, it was like he was gently lowering an egg in a cup.

I continued to stare. Watching as he played. Eventually, he looked back at me. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. It was like he trapped me in his topaz eyes. And I was the only one who was trapped. He was fine. Kalib was able to score another basket while still staring at me.

Alex was able to free me when he got Kalib focused on the game. I immediately looked down. Watching my fingers play with the P.E clothes the teacher gave me. I peeked a little to see if he was staring again. But he seemed to be into the game again.

The rest of gym was nerve-racking. I would peer up every once in while. Sometimes he would look. Other times he ignored me. My heart would pound either way. After gym, Natalie and the others were waiting for me. We all talked together and eventually, Natalie and Amber got me to themselves.

"So, we couldn't help noticing who you were staring at during gym." Amber said. She gave me a playful smile. Natalie giggled.

"Huh?! You were watching me?" I gasped.

"Yeah. You couldn't keep your eyes off Kalib Woods." Amber chuckled as we continued towards the parking lot. I dropped off my slip at the office on the way. They waited and started gossiping about Kalib again. It got annoying. And it continued until we got to my car.

"See you tomorrow Sara." Natalie said as they walked off.

"Hope thoughts of Kalib Woods doesn't distract her driving." I heard Amber whisper. Great. You want to know more about a person, and people start thinking you have a crush or something. But I didn't. Did I? No. Definitely not. Not on Kalib.

Day two wasn't that bad. I came to school early and sat in my convertible studying for the French test on Friday. I was having a little trouble with the animal translations. I was then startled by the roar of a loud engine. I looked out my window and spotted a motorcyclist on a sparkling red Harley. The rider had a glossy black helmet on his head. They took off their black gloves swiftly, finger by finger, and placed them into a deep blue backpack. The revealed fingers were pale. Paler than any of the other students.

Then, the rider placed their hands gently on the helmet and began to take it off. For some reason, I was excited to see who it was. They pulled it off and their silver hair blew in the light breeze. I immediately realized it was Kalib Woods. My heart began to beat fast. I stared at him for afew seconds and then snapped back to focus.

I then remembered how I wanted to talk to him about Sunday when he saved and then rudely walked away. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of my car.

When I turned to close my door, I looked at the motorcycle. Kalib was already gone. I slammed my door, frustrated.

About 5 minutes later, the rest of the lot was full. I met Natalie, Kevin, Amber, and Alex outside the cafeteria. Nat and Amber seemed to have stopped, for the time being, gossiping about Kalib and me. Which was a relief. Their gossip was the last thing I wanted.

My classes went smoother than yesterday. The teachers were a little less stressed with me and not as many people stared. I got to know more about my new friends. Kevin told me that he played the cello. He was even invited to perform in a competition. And Nat dreamed of becoming a famous artist. She showed me her art during lunch. Her paintings were beautiful. Mostly landscapes.

"Don't look now," Amber quietly giggled, "but you're being watched by Kalib, Sara." I sighed annoyed and looked in the direction she pointed. Sure enough, Kalib was watching me. His expression a mixture of confusion and annoyance. I wondered what he was thinking. I looked away and tried to continue my conversations with the others. I occasionally looked up, and his head would snap back my way if he was looking some where else. I felt my face heat up almost every time.

The last class finally came after what seemed to be a several hours long lecture in calculus. Unfortunately, we were starting a new sport today, so we sat through a lecture about volley ball during the whole hour. The cool part was that I was sitting afew feet away from Kalib. So I got to look at him quite abit during class. But at the end of the lecture, he glanced back, clearly annoyed. Once again, my face was hot.

While I dressed into my street clothes, I listened to the girls complain about how volley ball was hard. One, Carmen I think her name was, whined about breaking a nail. I rolled my eyes who knows how many times.

When I exited the locker room, I stopped. I bunch of girls were crowding around, When I looked over them, I saw why. Kalib was standing there, his eyes suddenly focused on me. I then knew he was waiting for me.


	3. Save

I walked slowly to Kalib. The girls around us stared and giggled. I saw Amber wink at me. I expected an interrogation in my near future.

Kalib grabbed my wrist and led me to an empty area near the cafeteria. He turned gracefully to look at me. He had the same look he had during lunch. "What's your deal?" He said, irritated.

"My deal? What are you talking about?" I was a bit confused.

"You stare at me and follow me!"

"Hey, you stare too!" he was starting to annoy me.

"You do it a lot more, though,' he exclaimed rudely, "It's really annoying, you know." Kalib glared. Now he was pissing me off.

"Look here, pal! Just to let you know, I'm probably not the only one who does!" I fumed. He turned away from me and scratched his head.

"W-well, you make it so obvious, Sara." he mumbled. I wondered how he knew my name. I guess this school is smaller than I thought.

"Whatever, Kalib…" I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, accidentally tripping on a bench. A stone cold arm wrapped around my waist and caught me before I could fall.

"By the way, be more careful. You getting hurt doesn't help me at all." Kalib growled. He pulled me up and walked away. I stared after him until he disappeared. I was so frustrated. Who did he think he was?! And why would I want to help him. So many questions, yet no answers.

I thought about asking Aaron what he knew about Kalib during the drive home. But decided, in the end, against it. Aaron had seem to have gotten sick yesterday. It was very sudden and he was burning up like crazy. When I got to the apartments, I threw my bag in my room and headed to check on him

It took me a minute or two to walk to his apartment. When I knocked on his door, it slowly swung open. I disturbed me. I walked inside cautiously.

"Aaron?" I called out, "Are you okay?" A slight echo rang through the room. I looked around. There was no one there. I thought that he might of gone out to buy medicine or something. And accidentally left the door unlocked. Yeah, right, like that would happen….

I looked around the apartment some more and nothing looked amiss. Maybe that medicine story wasn't so impossible. I sat on the couch and turned on his TV. The only thing good on was Mission Impossible 2. I fell asleep soon after.

---------------------- ---------------------

A very dim light woke me up. I looked at the clock on top of the television. It was 6:55 in the morning. The only sound in the room was the low mummers of the TV. I sat up and stretched.

It seemed like nothing had changed while I was sleep. I quickly got up and searched around again. Still no sign of him. I started to freak out . Why wasn't he home? He was sick and not in the condition to be out of bed for long. I grabbed the phone and quickly dialed my parent's house number.

The phone rang a couple times before anyone picked up. "Hello?" Rachel's familiar voice answered.

"Mom, it's Sara. Listen, Aaron is missing!" I panicked.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Rachel sounded tired.

"Well I went to check up on him and he wasn't home. I waited all night and he never returned, mom." I heard someone grumble on the other end.

"Oh, it's Sara, dear. She says Aaron is missing." I heard Rachel explain to the person with her. Another grumble passed and Rachel sighed in relief.

"Mom?"

"Oh, your father reminded me that your grandfather and Sam Uley brought Aaron to La Push while he's sick." She replied. I was relieved. He was okay.

"Thanks mom." I sighed. I looked at the clock again, "I got to go. School starts soon."

"Alright. Goodbye sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too, mom. Bye." And I hung up. Loneliness suddenly appeared. Aaron was in La Push, so I felt alone here.

------------------------- ----------------------

"The Calawah river?" I asked as I slurped some of my pepsi.

"Yeah. We were thinking about going up there this Saturday," Natalie explain, "I wanted to do some landscape painting."

"And the rest of us are going rafting." Alex added. He took a big bite out of his pizza.

"What class rapids?" I pondered. We were suddenly joined by Amber and Kevin.

"Class III, I believe." Alex answered. Natalie handed me a few pics of the river. The water was white from the rushing rapids. It was surrounded by greenery. The beauty was breath taking. I could imagine picnicking on the shore.

"Sounds like fun," I smiled, "We should pack a picnic too."

"That's a great idea." Kevin nodded. Amber hummed in agreement while sipping her drink. I took a couple of nibbles of my apple and began to drift into my own little world. Amber's giggles brought me back to reality. I rolled my eyes.

"He's looking again, huh?" I asked, irritated. Amber grinned and nodded. "Damn." I mouthed. He gives me a cow about stockerish behavior and Kalib does it himself. To me! Of all the people he could do it to.

As I glared at him, I noticed how his eyes were almost pitch black. Weren't his eyes topaz? Kalib was confusing me more and more.

The bell rang to go to class. Alex, Amber, and I started to head to calculus. Amber suddenly stopped and looked behind us, "You guys go ahead. There's something I need to do." She had a mischievous look in her eyes.

Alex nodded, "'Kay. See you in class, sis." And he grabbed my hand to drag me to class. My gut told me something was up.

Amber was late to class. The look in her eyes was toned down when she arrived. I tried to get her to explain what happened, but all she said was "Sorry, it's a surprise." I groaned at the idea.

We played co-ed teamed volleyball today. And, of course, I had Kalib on my team. I swear, the universe is toying with my emotions. At first, I was pissed. But after a while, I was in awe while watching him play. Once again, his every move was graceful. I was so distracted that he had to block the ball from hitting my head several times. So embarrassing.

I tried to get to my car as fast as I could after class. Avoiding Amber was a major priority. I had no doubt she had endless commentary on my behavior in gym. Absolutely not looking forward to that.

As I got into my convertible, I noticed that Kalib was waiting by his Harley. We stared at each other for a few moments. A crooked smile appeared on his face and he swiftly put on his helmet. He hopped on the bike and sped away. He didn't return for the rest of the week.

--------------------- -------------------

We met up Saturday morning in front of a sporting goods store. The sign read "Newton's". I got a ride there with Natalie since I didn't know where Newton's was.

I had brought a small backpack with me. I packed some snacks and soda for the picnic. And after browsing around Newton's, it had some camping utensils in it. I also bought a tent and stuck it Nat's car.

After about 30 minutes, everyone had arrived. Well, almost everyone. Amber seemed to be expecting someone. We waited around another 10 minutes until she got a call. It was the person she was waiting for. Apparently, they couldn't meet us at Newton's, so Amber had to give them directions to the river.

The ride was about 4 or 5 miles long. We listened to some jazz in Nat's car. I like the instrumental version of Route 66. The blaring trumpets and trombones mixed well with the nice piano. When we got there, we had to hike to the picnic spot. The clearing was right next to the river. The grass was a mix of greens and we were surrounded by trees.

I sat on the picnic blanket with Natalie and Amber while the others went rafting. Natalie was sketching and Amber was waiting impatiently. Probably for her guest. I just ignored it, laying down and closing my eyes.

Suddenly, I hear a low growl. My eyes flew open and I looked up. And I realized what my surprise was. There, standing over me, was Kalib Woods. Clearly as unhappy as I was. After a few seconds, his gaze went to Amber and turned into a glare.

"I thought you said we were going to work on our biology project?" he hissed through his teeth. Amber looked at him as I sat up, a little anxious.

"We can still do the project here." Amber shrugged, "We just have some company," she winked at me, "You can handle that, right?" Amber smiled. Kalib narrowed his eyes more and sat on the blanket, crossing his arms. Pissed. And I couldn't blame him either. Because I was too. Amber had taken it too far. I could handle the constant gossiping, but inviting him here? Ugh!

I decided to just walk away. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Miss Wanna-be match maker and Mr. Glare. I walked a few feet away and looked at the river. The rushing water was a mix of blue and white. A light mist touching my face. In the distance, I could see the snowy mountain tops in the low clouds. The smell of the fresh water and pine was soothing. I walked to the edge.

Then, it happened very quickly. The sound of something crumbling came first. Then the ground under me vanished. And finally, I was surrounded by icy, cold, rushing water. I had fallen into the Calawah river.

I heard my friends franticly scream my name as I was thrashed down the river. Slamming against rocks. I remember what Alex told me. Class III rapids. Which was only for experienced rafters. And I wasn't a rafter, let alone experienced.

I expected to die. The rapids were too powerful to swim out of and they were sweeping me down the river too fast for any human to run and pulled me out. Another rock slammed against me. Most of the air from my lungs was replaced with the river water. My eyes shut tight because of the pain.

Sharp rocks slid across my legs, ripping my jeans. Any cuts made were stinging seconds after creation, every breath I took filled my lungs with more water. My sight was more hazy every moment. This was it. I was going to drown.

Another rock hit me. But it was different from the others. For this rock seemed to wrap around me on impact. A sweet sent suddenly surrounded me. Was I finally dead? Was this the delightful sent of Heaven? Then there was another sharp pain. Nope. I wouldn't be hurting if I was dead. Something was then pulling me. Pulling me tight to the rock. I looked up and saw a beautiful being holding me. Upon further focusing, as much as I could at the moment, I saw the being had beautiful bright gold butterscotch eyes. I could just sink into them.

Suddenly, the water disappeared and was replaced with bone chilling air. And then soft grass. I could feel someone lightly shaking me crying, "Sara! Answer me Sara!" In a beautiful, musical voice.

I coughed up water. And a lot of it. My vision was becoming clearer. I looked at the person shaking me. And as soon as my sight had fully returned, my eyes went wide. Kalib was the one shaking me. His clothes were soaking wet and he had the same golden eyes of the beautiful being.

My mind was confused. Kalib had pulled me out of the river. But how? He was with Nat and Amber when I fell and they weren't here. And there was no way he could have caught up with the river, even by running. And how did he pull me out? Calawah was too strong for someone to pull me out.

"Sara? Oh thank god! You're alright!" Kalib exclaimed. Relief filling his face.

"What?! How?!" I asked. His face became serious again.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the others." He swept me up in his arms. I struggle to get out.

"I can walk, thank you! No put me down!" I protested. And after a few more struggles, he finally put me down gently. I took a few steps forward, well wobbled actually, then fell over. Kalb catching me before I could hit the grass. He chuckled.

"It will be better if I carried you, Sara." He said. I didn't protest this time when he picked me up. I blushed a little and my heart raced, while pouting. He chuckled again.


	4. Truth

The ride back home was awkward. Not because I almost drowned, but because of who I rode with. When we got back to the others, they were all relieved. Everyone surrounded me. I was over whelmed by all the cries and questions of my friends. My head was spinning from my headache, the concerned voices, and Kalib's sweet scent.

Natalie placed the picnic blanket on Kalib and me. But afterwards, Kalib, swiftly and gently, wrapped the blanket around me. No one really wanted to stay after the incident. And I wanted to get to bed too.

Kalib carried me back to the parking lot. But instead of putting me in Nat's car, I was placed in a side car attached to his Harley. Alex was against it, but Amber shut him up quick. Obviously, she was still on mission match maker. Despite my near death experience. I didn't argue. I just wanted to go home.

Kalib slipped a helmet on my head and then put on his black helmet. I watched as he hoped on and revved the engine. We slowly left the lot and then hit the highway. That's where things got weird. Everything around us was blurred. We were surrounded by walls of green and the sky was a blue grey ceiling. How fast were we going? I looked at the speedometer. We were going well over the legal speed limit.

Was he crazy? We could crash! Was one near death experience not enough for him? I shut my eyes and tried to stay calm. Although, it was pretty hard. After a few seconds, a knock sounded through my helmet.

"We're here." Kalib's musical voice told me. I opened my eyes. We were here. It only had been 2 minutes, and we were already at my apartment. It should have taken 10.

I took off my helmet, my arms shivering in the cold. I stared at Kalib for a few moments before he pulled me out of the side car. He placed me on my feet and gestured for me to go up the stairs. I clung to my blanket and wobbled up to my apartment. Kalib not far behind.

When we got to the top, I search my pockets for my keys. I freaked out after about a minute. My keys must have been in my bag. Which I did not have with me.

"What's wrong?" Kalib asked. I starred at my feet.

"My keys are in my bag," I sighed, "And I forgot it at the river." I thought maybe the others grabbed it after Natalie covered the blanket over me.

Kalib laughed, "You forgot, but I remembered." I looked at him, confused. He then pulled a small bag off his back. My backpack. Kalib unzipped it and found my keys instantly. I guess they was on top of everything. Quickly and carefully, he unlocked and opened the door. He pulled me inside and pulled back the covers of my bed.

"You should get some sleep." He said, lightly pushing me into the bed. I stood back up. I wasn't going to sleep. Not just yet. He sighed and walked to the window by the door. He fiddled with the lock. "You're not a good listener. And that bothers me…"

"Well I guess that's your problem." I hissed. There was silence. Kalib was still and I sat back down,. "So, how'd you do it?" He looked back at me surprised.

"What?"

How did you save me? That river was way to powerful."

"Oh, that," He looked down again, thinking. Then looked up again, "Adrenaline rush?" Right. And it was Superman's tights that gave him his powers. Kalib sighed and walked to the door. "Get some sleep." He pleaded and he disappeared out the door. I stared after him before getting up to lock the door. I sat back on my bed and stared at the blank TV screen.

**------------------------- ---------------------------**

I've noticed something recently. Kalib is sitting closer to me everyday. At lunch, I mean. Monday, after the incident, he was closer than his usual 5 feet. And by this past Friday, he was almost sitting with us.

Another thing I know is that I'm starting to fall for him. Which is really creeping me out. I mean, there's so many things about him that drives me insane. His attitude especially. But there is a lot to love about him too. Like the fact that he seems to be looking out for me. And his velvet, musical voice is so soothing.

But, although I'm starting to love him, I'm still suspicious. My mind is full of unanswered questions about what he is. Kalib is definitely more than human. Heck, for all I know, he's not even human….

**---------------------- ------------------------------**

Kalib is not human. After some events and thinking, I have come to that conclusion.

I was at home, studying for the up coming, when my phone rang. It surprised me since no one usually calls me.

"Hello?" I answered. A low sigh was heard on the other side.

"Hey Sara." Aaron's familiar voice called. A faint smiled hinted his tone.

"Aaron? Oh my God! How are you?" I was relieved to hear my brother.

"I'm doing good, " He chuckled, "Not sick anymore. What about you? How's my little squirt of a sister doing?" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, I've been good. A side from the almost drowning. So what's up?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. You almost drowned?"

"I'll tell you about it later."

"You bet you will. Tell me tonight."

"Tonight?" I asked, "Are you coming home tonight?" Excitement filled my body.

"No." he replied, sadness slightly in his tone, "I'm moving back to La Push. Maybe you should too."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry you're moving back, but…. but I can't go back." Then I thought about what he said, "Wait, then how will I see you tonight?"

"Oh, well grandpa and old Quil Aterra are going to tell the old legends at a bond fire. Do you want to come?"

I hesitated, "Who will be there?"

"Eyn, Adia, Miranda, and J.T."

"I'm good, thanks." I wasn't exactly going to face my old friends.

"Why not? It'll be cool. Listening about our past and the cold ones-"

"Cold ones? What are those again?"

"You know, vampires. Super speed and strength. Not to mention their cold skin.' He made a low growl. Something started to shake in the background.

"Aaron, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Look, I got to go. So tell me about the drowning thing tomorrow, ok?" He tried to say calmly. "Bye." He hung up before I could respond. I put the phone on the receiver and plopped onto my bed.

I then suddenly realized something. Aaron had given me a theory. He had given me a few pieces of evidence, too. I jumped to my feet, put my boots on, and grabbed my keys. The closest internet access was the library. I sped there as fast as I was allowed and ran inside, sitting at the computer a few feet away from the door.

The screen buzzed for a few moments. When the homepage to the net finally appeared, I went to Google and typed in "Quileute Legends". There were a few results. I clicked on the first one. The web page had a few pics of La Push, a summary about the Quileutes, and a dull gold tool bar. I scrolled down until I found the link labeled "COLD ONES/VAMPIRES".

The legend explained how we first learned about them. And after some minutes of skimming, I found the description. I compared my knowledge to the description.

1)Cold ones are extremely beautiful.

Strike one. Kalib was gorgeous and all the females at school have hinted that.

2)They have inhuman speed and strength.

I counted that as strike two. It was the only way to explain how he saved me.

3)Their body temperature is as cold as ice.

Strike three. Every time Kalib touches me, he's never warm. Always icy cold. And if that wasn't enough, he had 2 other strikes.

4)Vampires' who drink human blood eyes are red, _while animal blood drinkers have golden eyes_. When thirsty, all vampires' eyes are black.

5) They smell sweet.

Both were true in Kalib's case.

I slid out of my chair and walked out of the library. Disbelief washing over me. I sat in my convertible and looked up into the sky. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe myself. Kalib was a vampire. And I was in love with him.

**--------------------------------- ----------------------------------**

I wasn't sure how to confront him. What was I going to say? I had to tell him I knew.

Kalib was standing by his Harley Monday morning when I parked. He walked to my door as I got out.

"Good morning, Sara." He greeted me with his perfect smile.

"Hey," I bit my lip, "We need to talk. Privately, if you don't mind." Kalib gave me a puzzled look, but nodded. I grabbed my book bag and shut the car door.

After a minute or two, we ended up at the side of the cafeteria. The same as when he confronted me weeks ago. I turned to face him.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Kalib asked. He seemed a little worried. I reassembled my thoughts quickly before specking.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that I don't care what you are. It doesn't matter to me weather you're human or not. My feelings for you won't change. I looked into his eyes. They were sad and his face was serious.

"Continue."

"I…" I sighed, "I know what you are. You inhumanly fast and strong. Your touch is ice cold and skin is pale white. And I know there's a part of you that…. That craves for my blood." Kalib's eyes grew wide, then they closed and he sighed.

"How did you find out?" He opened his eyes again. His expression was cold, but the sadness had grown in his eyes,

"Tribe legends. I looked at my feet and fiddled with the zipper of my jacket, "I'm half Quileute, and you fit the description perfectly." His head snapped up.

"You're a Quileute?" He half smiled.

"Yeah. What does it matter?"

"It means that you would have found out eventually anyways." Kalib chuckled, "So I don't need to alter your memories." His statement confused me until I remembered the last listed description.

6) Some vampires have one extra power.

Strike six.

"You can alter memories." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. It comes to great use if I've been exposed." He nodded. I wasn't sure if I was shocked that he had a power, or that he was going to use it on me.

"One more thing." Kalib said. He walked up to me and held my chin up to looked at him, "You said your feelings for me won't change. What feelings are those?" My heart fluttered.

"Well, I-I…" my cheeks grew hot. Kalib chuckled.

"I see." He leaned down and his lips touched my ear, "I feel the same." And he kissed me gently on the cheek.


	5. Pawprint

The last few months of High School were pleasant and a little weird.. Kalib and I were the talk of the school. It was obvious to everyone that we were dating. Kalib would sit with the group at lunch and walk me to my car after classes were out for the day. I even got to ride on his Harley. And I don't mean in the side car again. It was such a rush, feeling like you were flying. Now that I knew what Kalib was and he had explained everything to me, I trusted his driving skills a lot more than I did the first time.

As you could imagine, Amber was elated at this new development, happy to see that her plan to get us together had somehow worked. She was now the self-proclaimed Matchmaker of Forks High. I was a little annoyed about it at first, but after awhile, it was fun to watch her get all excited about a new project.

However, as graduation came and passed, things between Kalib and I got a bit rocky.

It all started the Friday of our Graduation night. I had been feeling a bit off, like I was going to puke. Kalib sat on my bed as I got ready, putting on the purple dress and lace over top he bought for me to wear tonight. We planned to ride his Harley, but with the way I was feeling, I was very tempted to volunteer taking my car instead.

Skipping graduation, however, was not an option to me at all. Not only was this a once in a life time experience, but my parents were coming tonight. And from what I heard, Aaron was coming too with Grandpa Billy in tow. I hadn't seen my family in months and I really missed them.

"Ok," I pulled my hair into a pony tail, leaving my bangs to hang down and frame my face, "Let's go." My vampire boy was already at my side. He smiled and looked over me before meeting my eyes.

"You look lovely, darling." He kissed my cheek and gently took my hand. But it was there only for a moment as I found that it was instantly at my forehead. "You're warmer than usual." His face turned concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Huh?" I tried to play innocent, "I do feel a little warm, but I don't feel sick. Maybe I'm just nervous about tonight." Yeah, that sounded like a bunch of BS. But I wasn't going to let him or a stupid cold keep me here and miss out on graduation. I needed to see my family.

He rose his brow, "Are you sure? I could always bring you your diploma." Kalib said, holding my cheek. I didn't like worrying him, but I had to go.

"I'm positive. No worries." I gave a reassuring smile, trying to convince him. He gave a small sigh, but nodded, agreeing to let me go.

When we arrived, the first thing I saw was Rachel, Victor, Aaron, and Billy all lined up in front of the school. I was so happy to see them and was going to introduce Kalib to them, but he stopped us some feet away. His body was stiff and I noticed the looks being exchanged between him and my brother. Aaron's eyes were filled with hate. It almost seemed to be oozing out of them. Kalib, on the other hand had a look of concern. But it was far from the one he gave me back at my apartment.

"I'll meet you inside." He whispered in my ear. Kalib gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, then disappeared into the crowd heading into the gym. I look in his direction for a few moments, a bit confused, before finally going to my family. Before I could utter a hello, my mother's arms were wrapped around me in a tight hug.

"Sara!" She squeezed me tighter, "Oh, I've missed you so much, baby girl! I'm so proud of you!" I smiled and hugged Rachel back before we let go of each other. Victor walked over, pushing Grandpa Billy in his wheelchair towards us. Both shook my hand, congratulating me.

"I vas a little worried about you graduating, vhat with you switching schools towards zhe end of zhe year. But you did it." Victor replied. I couldn't help but grin widely at my father's compliment. Billy smiled along with me and nodded.

"Thanks." I giggled. "Uh, we should head inside. I still have to get in line and you'll want good seats, right?" I pointed to the depleting crowd. Rachel panicked a bit, rushing everyone inside and getting her camera out of her purse as they went in. I was going to follow, but Aaron stopped me, grabbing my shoulder. He spun me around and placed both hands on me.

Waiting till the others were out of earshot, he finally spoke. "Who was that you arrived with? And what are you doing with him?" He was angry, that was very apparent. But the tone of his voice gave away his worry as well. His eyes glared to through the door, I imagine towards where ever Kalib was, before going back to me.

"My boyfriend Kalib. Why do..." I trailed off as I saw my older brother's face turn from anger to that of absolute horror. His hands began to shake furiously and I noticed that he was taking very deep breaths to try to calm down. He was scaring me. Aaron, my brother who had always been there for me, my giant personal teddy bear who wouldn't hurt a fly, was scaring me. He let go and ran off into the woods by the school. What had happened to him?

"Hey Sara!" Amber peeked out the gym door as Aaron disappeared, "Hurry up! The ceremony is about to start!" I nodded and joined my friend, standing behind her and Alex in line. Kalib was about twenty students behind me. About ten minutes passed and when I looked up again at the crowd of parents, I saw Aaron had returned. Grandpa was keeping an eye on him, like his grandson was going to snap and kill everyone here. What did Billy know about Aaron that I didn't?

Once it started, the ceremony passed by pretty quickly. I guess that's what happens when there's only ninety seniors in our graduating class. We were only two minutes into calling students to the stage to get their diplomas, and they were already on the 'S'. As a I walked up the small staircase to the stage, my stomach began to lurch. But I had to beat this cold. Just until I got home. Grabbing my diploma, I quickly made my way off stage and waited for Kalib. In the battle between me and my cold, I was losing. Finally, Kalib came off stage and I found myself falling into his arms, not able to support my own body weight anymore. The cold had won the fight and everything around me went black.

* * *

It was dark and I was floating, I think, in this darkness. My hand clutched the air, as if trying to hold onto someone's hand. I was scared, like I was a little girl again, afraid that monsters were coming to get me in the night. It was the only emotion that filled my entire body. "Mom? Dad?" I began calling out to the ones I loved, wishing someone was there with me. "Aaron? Kalib? Grandpa?" My voice echoed around me. But no one came. No one responded to my desperate calls for help.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the darkness. As it got closer, it grew and took shape. My eyes squinted, trying to make out the form it was taking. It wasn't until it was a few feet away from me that I realized what it was. A giant wolf, with fur the color of light yellow cornflower, long and shaggy. It stared straight at me, and after I examined it, our eyes met. There was something familiar about this creature. Then I realized something. The eyes staring back at me were mine. The wolf was looking at me with my own bright emerald eyes.

* * *

I jolted up with a loud gasp escaping my lips. I was no longer at Forks High. The darkness and the wolf were just a dream. My nausea returned full force and I let my head fall back onto the pillow. I looked around at my surroundings and instantly knew where I was now. The sea foam walls of my room in La Push were covered with photos of my family and posters of bands I listened to. How did I get here?

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Aaron closed the door behind him. He took a seat by my bedside and sighed in relief.

I rolled over to look at him. "What happened? How did I get here?" My hand went to my head and I gave out a moan as my headache finally decided to return to me. Aaron placed a few Tylenols in my free hand and pointed to the glass of water on my side table. I quickly downed the glass of water and took the pain killers before he answered me.

"Well, after you got off stage, you passed out at the graduation ceremony." He chuckled, "You scared mom and dad half to death. We rushed you out of there and brought you back here. Mom wouldn't let me take you back to the apartments. And a good thing too. You've been out for three days." My eyes widened. Three days? That cold was so bad that it knocked me out for that long? What the hell kind of diseases was this? My mind then went to Kalib. Did he know how I was doing? He must be so worried. And being what he was, he wasn't allowed to visit La Push. Or so the old legend of our people said.

"Has anyone told Kalib how I'm doing?" I ask. Aaron displayed pure disgust on his face as he heard the name escape my lips.

"Yeah, about him..." He got up and walked to my bedroom door, locking it. I rose my brow, not sure why he did so. Then, he seemed to brace himself, as if something was going to happen. "I talked it over with Grandpa, and we both agree that you shouldn't be permitted to be with that boy. And after we talked to mom and dad, they ended up agreeing with us."

My jaw dropped. "W-what?" Aaron straightened up, taking a firm stand to what he said.

"We are forbidding you from ever seeing that Kalib Woods ever again." He replied, saying Kalib's name with some venom. No, this wasn't happening. How dare he decide who I could and couldn't see. I was angry. No, angry was an understatement. But there wasn't a proper word I could use to describe how I was feeling. My whole body began to tremble as my fury filled me from head to toe. Who was he to order me around!

There was the sound of ripping and in an instant, my energy had come back. My sickness was completely gone. With this new found energy, I lunged at my brother. Everything in my being told me to rip him to shreds. There were sounds of things crashing and breaking. Growls filled any dead space. Finally, when I looked down at my brother, he was no longer under me. Instead, an ash grey colored wolf was in his place.

_Sara calm down._ Aaron's voice echoed in my head. _Just trust me._

_Listen to your brother, he's just trying to help._

_We all do!_

_Well, not everyone._

_I ought to smack you, Miranda!_

All these voices kept talking and bickering. What was going on?

_Look at yourself, it might help you understand a little._ Aaron's voice said through the others. I looked down at the wolf below me and got off of him. My body took me to the full body mirror that laid on the ground, broken with cracks running through it. But it wasn't me that was in it. It was the cornflower wolf form my dream.

_Oo! You're fur is so pretty! I like it! _Said a perky voice I finally recognized as Aida's. Was I going crazy?

_No, you're not, stupid. You're far from crazy._ That had to be Miranda. This was nuts! I was now confused and beyond scared. I had to run away. I couldn't stay here. But the door was still being guarded by the other wolf, who, as I looked at his eyes, I realized was my brother. My only other option was the giant window above my bed's head board.

Without thinking twice, I leaped through the window, glass shattering around me and leaving tiny scratches on my paws, and sprinted into the forest.

_Don't run away!_ Eyn called in my head.

_We'll meet up with you! _And J.T.

_Leave me alone! Get out of my head!_ I barked back. I herd a scoff.

_Took you long enough to figure out you can communicate to us by thought._ Miranda laughed.

Aida growled, _Sis, you can be such a bi..._

_Knock it off you two!_ A new voiceI didn't recognize ordered. The two girls stopped. In fact, no one was talking. _Give her some time to herself. Phase back, all of you._ Then that was it. No more talking. Just silence. What a relief.

Approaching a small stream, I slowed to a walk and parked myself at the edge. My eyes still couldn't believe the wolf looking back through the water's reflection was me. I laid my head on my paws and closed my eyes. The sounds of the stream seemed to be relax me. It was so soothing. It helped my to gather my thoughts and think straight for the first time.

Okay, so I was now a giant wolf. There were others talking to me through the thoughts in my head. As I piled up the facts one by one, I was realizing that this was just like the Quileute legends of the Wolf Men. It wasn't superstitious nonsense like I once believed. They were true, like the ones that let me know Kalib was a vampire. All I could think was why me? Of all the people of this decent, why did I have to be one of the ones that turned into a wolf.

Snap! A twig had broken under someone's foot. A sickenly sweet smell burnt into my nostrils. My head popped up and surveyed my surrounds. A silver blur ran out of a bush to my right and away from me. My first instinct was to run after the blur. And I did. It was slightly faster than me, but soon, what ever it was had cornered itself against a cliff side. I made my way slowly, ready to pounce on the being before me.

But as it turned to face me, I stopped dead in my tracks. I had been chasing Kalib. As I gazed at him, everything inside me changed. Whatever I ever cared about, family, friends, places, things, everything, was no longer important to me. It all took a back seat to Kalib. My whole world was revolving around him. He was the gravity that kept me from floating into space.

"Look, I'm not on your land." He growled at me, still showing a little fear in his sing song voice. I barked a chuckle and walked towards him to close the distance between us. "What are you going to do?" I smiled and licked him. A confused look entered his face. "You're going to devour me?"

I felt sad at his statement. I would never dream of hurting him. But he was sure I was. This wasn't going to work. I couldn't stand to be away from him, but if he was afraid of me, I had to leave. With a heavy heart, I turned and sadly walked away. My feet ran me back to the stream and I collapsed at it's edge. I hated the creature staring back at me. The one person I wanted more than anything in the world was frightened to death of me.

I wanted to cry and as I wished it, my body morphed back into it's original form of the tan blonde teenage girl I knew. I sat there, naked, and began to cry a waterfall of tears. My hair fell over my shoulders to cover my bare chest and I pulled my knees up against my breast. Despite the temperature outside and the small piles of snow around me, I wasn't cold at all. "Why...Why is this happening to me?"

The same sweet smell returned and I found a large jacket landing softly on top of my head. "That's the Quileute curse for you." Said my favorite voice. I looked up and stared into Kalib's blacked eyes. "Um..." He looked into the sky. I looked down and blushed, remembering I had no clothes on. Quickly, I put on his jacket and zipped it up, happy to find it way too big on me. The thing reeked of him, but the sweet smell no longer burned my nose. It was a much welcomed scent.

"Come one." He offered his hand and helped me off the ground. "I have some extra clothes at the Harley." I nodded and followed his out of the woods.


End file.
